Evil Shows His Face/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 1, Episode 8: "Evil Shows His Face" Original Air Date: September 22, 1999 English Version Written by: Transcribed By: (The gang reach the end of the pathway up Mount Infinity.) Joe: This place could really use a good bus system. Matt: Yeah, but it looks like we're at the end of the line. Joe: We're doomed. Trapped on an island. We'll never get out of here alive! I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No...I knew I should've gone to summer school... ---- (In another part of Mount Infinity, a black gear floats up. A lion-like digimon, walking on two legs, is traveling up the path. He carries a sword on his back.) Lion-digimon: Another black gear! I sense danger... (A green-skinned digimon, with a shock of silver hair and a bone club, jumps out on him. Cue the Information Screen!) Green-Skin: Pummel Whack! Leomon, you may be mighty, but now you face me! Your kind-hearted leadership is unimpressive! Leomon: Ogremon, you are truly the most evil of the bad digimon! There is no limit to your ruthlessness! (Sword meets bone as Leomon and Ogremon lock weapons. Both fly out of their owner's hands.) Ogremon: No one asked you here. No one wants you here. I strongly suggest that you go now, while you still can! Leomon: The endless attack of black gears which keep dropping from this mountain is transforming perfectly peaceful, innocent digimon into monsters, and I have come here to make it stop! Ogremon: What a joke! You have been warned! (They shoot energy balls at eachother, causing the rock formations around them to crumble. A new voice, much deeper than either of the sparring digimon, emanates from afar.) Voice: Both of you, stop! Cease this foolishness! I command that the two of you work together for me, not fight. Leomon: I'll never do that! Ogremon: Neither will I! (The owner of the voice floats before them. He's fully-clad in black leather, with large arms and wings, and two long horns. He's around the same height as Leomon and Ogremon. Cue the Information Screen!) Devimon: Be silent! For I am Devimon, ultimate ruler of the demon underworld! You must obey my every command! Ogremon: Sir, you don't need that joker. I can handle whatever you want done without anyone's assistance! Devimon: I think not. It is the digi-destined kids we'll be fighting. Leomon: The digi-destined? Where are they? Devimon: They're already here, on Infinity Mountain. Now find them and destroy the entire group! Leomon: Destroy them? I'll destroy you for having threatened the digi-destined! Fist of the Beast King! (An orange energy ball looking like a lion's head blasts towards Devimon - but it goes straight through him as he warps away.) Devimon: Please, Leomon. I am not requesting your co-operation, I am demanding it! Prepare for the Touch of Evil! (Devimon's clawed hand latches onto Leomon's back, filling him with dark energy.) Devimon: Now you will obey my every command! (Leomon speaks in a soulless voice, much like the kids when they were under Monzaemon's spell ("Togemon in Toy Town"). His eyes have no pupils.) Leomon: Yes...I will obey... ---- (On Infinity Mountain, Tai sits looking out of his telescope.) Tai: Hmm. Agumon: What'cha doing? Tai: Making a map of the island. That way we'll know exactly where we are and where we've already been. Izzy: Yes, that works in theory. (He looks down at Tai's map. It's covered in squiggles that are unreadable to everyone except Tai.) Izzy: What? Did you say map or mess? Matt: No questions, man, you are the dude of doodles. Sora: If you follow that map it'll lead right to a headache. Tai: Well I can read it just fine and that's all that's really important! (Mimi, Joe and TK stand a little way away.) Joe: We don't need a map to know we're totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago. Mimi: I just figured out that these gloves really don't go with this dress. Palmon: How sad. (The kids hear a rumbling sound in the distance.) Matt: What's that? Joe: I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to wait here to find out. Sora: At least it won't be a long wait. (They turn around and look down the mountain path - at Leomon, who's blocking it off.) Patamon: Don't worry, Leomon is our friend. TK: With big teeth! Patamon: He just uses them for smiling. Gabumon: He's a just leader and role model for all digimon. Leomon: I want the children! (Is it just me or did that line come out slightly wrong?) Tai, Sora, Izzy and Matt: Huh? (Leomon draws his sword.) Joe: Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we run! (As they run away from Leomon, Tai's map falls out of his pocket.) Tai: Oh no, my map! (He runs back to get it.) Agumon: Tai, come back! Forget the map! (Leomon almost catches up with Tai.) Agumon: Pepper Breath! (The fireball shoots past the map, burning it up. Leomon guards against it as it hits him.) Agumon: Sorry about your map. Tai: That's ok. At least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy! Matt: Don't slow down, Joe, he's right behind us! (Joe, leading the kid's flight down the mountains, almost runs into Ogremon, at the other end of the path!) Ogremon: And just where do you think you're going? Joe + Sora: Aah! (All of them stop running. They're caught between Ogremon and Leomon.) Ogremon: Well, children, so good of you to stop by. Patamon: He look hungry to you? TK: We're too small to eat and I'm full of junk food! Gomamon: Well he's not against a little snack. Leomon: Make it easy on yourselves. Give up now - or else! Matt: I don't see an exit door. Izzy: This proves the theory that well-executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys. Biyomon: Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy, what's happened to him? Ogremon: Ready, Leomon? Charge! (They both jump towards the kids, who are back-to-back in two groups. Bright rainbow light shines as the digivolution animation all kick in!) Agumon: Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon: Greymon! Gabumon: Gabumon, digivolve to... Garurumon: Garurumon! Palmon: Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon: Togemon! (As the three digimon grow outwards towards Leomon, Greymon knocks him back with his horn.) Biyomon: Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon: Birdramon! Tentomon: Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! (The other three grow outwards to meet Ogremon, and Ikkakumon uses his horn to knock him away. Birdramon shrieks. Above them, standing on the mountain, Devimon watches the whole thing.) Devimon: They've all digivolved! Matt: Come with me, TK! (Matt leads his little brother and Patamon away from the fighting.) Tai: Let him have it, Greymon! Greymon: Nova Blast! (Leomon blocks it.) Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Togemon: Needle Spray! (The torpedo explodes against Ogremon, and the needles spike Leomon.) Tai: Listen up! Everybody, altogether now! Devimon: They have learned the secret of teamwork. This group of six attacking together is quite dangerous. But why hasn't the Patamon digivolved? Tai: Are you ready? (Greymon readies a fireball, but the top of the mountain - where Devimon was - explodes, and rocks fall down towards the kids.) Joe: Avalanche, watch out! (Everyone hides behind a rock formation.) Garurumon: Howling Blaster! Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Greymon: Nova Blast! (The four attacks turn the rocks into dust. Tai has dust in his hair.) Tai: Oh wow. Everybody ok? Matt: Oh yeah, like a day at the beach. Mimi: I think I need a facial! Tai: Huh? Woah, Agumon, speak to me! (The digimon - de-digivolved - lie on the ground.) Agumon: We aren't wounded, Tai - we're all just a little exhausted. Tai: Two digivolutions in one day - no wonder! Sora: Poor Biyo... Izzy: Hey, what happened to the bad guys? Tai: They just disappeared! Palmon: Are you sure? Gabumon: Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off that cliff? (Joe calls to the bottom of the mountain.) Joe: Hello? Unless they can fly, they're goners. Sora: Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't airworthy. Joe: Nothing is logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters! Sora: For once, you may be right, Joe. (Tai looks puzzled.) Agumon: Something bothering you? Tai: It's that avalanche. I can't figure out what set it off. Izzy: Stress accumulates until a crack develops, and with excess weight the terra firma suddenly isn't so firma. Tai: You think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose. (Devimon's still standing where the rocks fell from.) Devimon: They are more powerful than I expected, but I will strike while they are exhausted and destroy them all! (He gives us an evil chuckle.) ---- (The kids and digimon are walking down one of those sloping forest paths that the animators use when they can't be bothered to draw some new paths.) Izzy: I'm intrigued that our digimon were able to digivolve twice in one day. Tai: Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it. Sora: I think the digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or we're bringing out something special in them. Izzy: A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it. Matt: I think today was too much for them. Mimi: Palmon's looking very tired. Palmon: I've been tired before, don't worry. Biyomon: Admit it, Palmon, we need to stop and rest. Joe: You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us. Sora: Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground. Joe: Look! A mansion! (Oh yeah. Just off to the side, between some trees...nice looking place. It's got some castle-like turrets, and looks like some sort of Disneyland hotel.) Tai: Or maybe it's a hotel! Come on! (The kids run down the pathway leading to the place.) Izzy: We may have found other life forms! Look at the ground - I mean, somebody had to have mowed the lawn! Tai: What a place! I can't believe my eyes, it's just too good to be true! Joe: I hope they have a hot tub. Just as long as it's not too hot. (Matt and Joe run up to the front doors.) Tai: Wait, you guys, don't just go charging in there! It might be dangerous! (But they pay no heed and keep running.) Agumon: Hey, was this on your map? Tai: Hmm, somehow I don't think so. Matt: Go ahead, Joe, open the door. Joe: Maybe we should knock first? Matt: Joe, nobody knocks on the door at a hotel. Agumon: This place should be on your map. (Tai puts his face pretty close to Agumon's, and squints at him.) Tai: Agumon, if you recall, you burned up my map. Agumon: Oh yeah... Joe: Well, here goes... (He opens the door, and looks inside. The building has two visible floors, with a landing visible from the ground, and judging by the amount of doors, lots of rooms. The decor is predominantly red.) Joe: I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here? Tai: Looks weird. Agumon: Feels weird. Joe: Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me. (Tai, Izzy and Sora wait just outside the door.) Izzy: Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours. Sora: I'm with you. Joe: Think about it. Are we safer in the open woods, with no shelter, or here in a sturdy building we can defend from attack? (TK walks past Joe and Matt, and to the far end of the lobby. Patamon flies alongside.) Matt: I have to admit, you have a point. TK: That's beautiful! (There's a painting depicting an angel, hands raised in prayer, behind Joe.) Joe: Huh? Oh, yeah. TK: Lookit, it's an angel! Patamon: What's an angel, TK? TK: Something special that watches over you. Kinda like you guys. Joe: If this is a spooked-out haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so! Sora: Relax, we just want to be careful. And talk quieter, or you'll wake everybody up. (She indicates the digimon - all are asleep except for Tentomon and Patamon.) Mimi: I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before. Izzy: Let's take a nap later. (The doors of the hotel shut.) Tai: Well, no crowds. We must've missed the summer rush. Sora: We keep missing everything. Tai: This is one kooky, mixed-up world. Matt: Let's go. (Agumon and Gabumon wake up. Gabumon sniffs the air.) Gabumon: Do you smell that? Matt: I don't smell anything, what is it? Gabumon: It's the delicious odor of food. All: Food? Matt: Are you sure? Gabumon: Very sure, and plenty of it! Matt: Show us where, Gabumon! Gabumon: It's this way, follow me! (He runs off to the source of the sumptuous smell.) Sora: Wait for us! Joe: Oh boy! Biyomon: Hurry, hurry! (TK and Mimi glance at the angel picture again, then follow. Patamon has a good look before moving off.) Patamon: Huh? Hey, wait for me! (The camera lingers on the portrait.) ---- (The kids and digimon all stare at a huge table-full of food.) Tai: Look at that spread! Joe: Wow... (Joe has the happy-animé-character streaming eyes.) Matt: Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a set-up. Sora: Matt is right, it could be some kind of trap. (Their concerns are not payed any attention to by the digimon, who are all eating as if they've never tasted food before.) All: What? Tai: Agumon, are you guys sure this food is safe to eat? (Tentomon's eating with all four of his arms.) Mimi: Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling. TK: Guess that's 'cause they like it. Joe: That's it, I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it - at least I won't die hungry! On your mark - get set - (He jumps into a chair and proceeds to chow down.) Tai: Ah...hmm... (Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi and TK all consider the table of food. Cut to an exterior shot, where sounds of eating can be heard.) Mimi: Lobster maitre'd - is there a table with a view? TK: Mmm, peanut butter and pickles - this is the best pizza ever! Tai: Ok, if one of us gets sick, we all get sick! That's teamwork too! Sora: Pass the mashed potatoes! Izzy: Potato chips, chocolate chips, fish and chips - I'll have any kind of chips! TK: What're we having for dessert? (Night falls, and they're still eating.) ---- (Time to cool off with a nice, relaxing bath. Tai bombs down into the water.) Tai: Heads up, Matt! (He lands with a large splash on the boy's side of the pool-like bathing area, where Matt, Izzy and TK, and their digimon, are also enjoying the water.) Matt: Watch the hair, dude! Tai: Is that what it is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head! Izzy: Warm water is perfect for removing soil and epidermis - you know, dirt and dead skin. Tentomon: Whenever my skin gets dirty, I just shed it. Izzy: That would be difficult for me. (Joe appears at the water's edge, holding a towel around his waist.) Joe: Uh, may I join you? Matt: Hey, don't be shy, there aren't any girls here. Come on in, so far we haven't found any sharks in the water. Tai: No big ones! (Joe's all flustered now.) Joe: It looks cold! Patamon: Humans can be so silly. Tentomon: Humans aren't the only ones - where's Gabumon? (He's hiding behind the bamboo screen, looking red with embarrassment.) Patamon: He's not silly, just shy. Joe: I'll get in, but I won't guarantee I'll like it! (The girls relax on their side of the pool, a partition preventing any nosy boys - or so they thought...) Sora: Why do they have to be so noisy? Mimi: Relax, just forget about 'em! (Gomamon swims by.) Gomamon: I've never been so relaxed in my whole life... Biyomon: Gomamon, you aren't supposed to be over here! Palmon: Get back to the boy's side! (She uses her vines to fling him over the partition wall.) Gomamon: Hey, let go! Heeeelp! Izzy: Ow! Hey, watch out, Gomamon! Matt: Where'd you come from? ---- (Everyone enters the bedroom wearing robes.) Tai: Wow... (TK and Patamon flop down on a bed.) TK: The only thing better is bunk beds! Izzy: Boy, this feels great. Last time I had a bed this soft, I was dreaming! Mimi: How I've missed sleeping on soft, silky sheets. Sora: Mmm. Joe: I'll tell you what I don't miss - I don't miss hiking through the blazing hot desert. And another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle. (He looks around the room. Everybody, seated on their beds, looks homesick.) Joe: Oh - we are a long way from home. Sorry. Tai: That's ok, Joe. We all miss being home and I'm sure that we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there. Matt: I'll bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at school and all over town. But we've been gone so long, everybody must've given up looking for us by now. TK: Mom and Dad wouldn't stop. Mimi: I'm homesick, aren't you? Sora: We'll find our way back. Don't worry, Mimi. Mimi: Let's just go to sleep and try to have nice dreams. Sora: Goodnight guys! All: Goodnight girls! Izzy: Goodnight, everyone. Mimi: Goodnight. (The lights in all of the mansion go out. As clouds cover the moon, we cut back to that angel portrait.) Devimon: It was so easy to deceive them. Even the digi-destined seem to have childish and simple minds. (The leather-clad evil one himself phases out of the painting, and stands in the lobby. Leomon and Ogremon stand before him.) Devimon: Ready? Ogremon: What a joy, to be rid of the digi-destined at last. Devimon: And you, Leomon? Leomon: I cannot disobey your orders. (Devimon does another Evil Chuckle, but stops when he hears a noise from the upper corridor.) Tai: I can go to the bathroom by myself. (It's Tai and Agumon, walking out of the bedroom.) Agumon: I don't mind keeping you company, Tai. It's dark and scary here. Tai: For your information, I happen to like the dark. Stop treating me like a kid! (The picture, formerly of the angel, is now blank. In the bathroom, Agumon is in a stall while Tai waits outside.) Tai: I should've known it was you who was afraid to go to the bathroom by yourself. Agumon: Oh Tai, don't be upset with me. I'm not afraid. I didn't really have to go to the bathroom, I just came along because I have to protect you. Tai: Then what are you doing in there? Agumon: I don't even wanna talk about it, Tai. (The camera pans across to the next stall - Ogremon is in it, chuckling quietly.) Agumon: I don't know if that ugly green guy scared you, but he really scared me, and who knows where he is now? (Ogremon, looking highly amused, bursts out of the stall - leaving it in splinters. His demeanour quickly changes from 'amused' to 'trying to be evil'.) Ogremon: Now I am going to destroy you both. (Tai and Agumon run along the corridor, shouting.) Tai: Wake up everybody, Ogremon is here! Agumon: Look out, Tai! (Blocking his path down the corridor is Leomon.) Leomon: I must obey. Destroy them - the children. Tai: Why do you hate me? Devimon: He hates you because I commanded him to hate you! (Tai looks around and sees Devimon standing on the hand railing opposite him.) Agumon: Get ready, Tai! Now the real trouble starts! Tai: Agumon, who is that? Agumon: That's Devimon! Tai: He looks bad. Agumon: He is. This is the guy who invented the nightmare! Devimon: I have no further use for this imaginary building. (Around them, the entire hotel building fades, becoming an old ruin. Part of the railing where Devimon is standing is stillintact. Matt, sensing the danger, wakes up in his bed.) Matt: Wake up everybody, something's wrong! Sora: What's happened? Joe: Huh? (Mimi screams. Devimon waves his hand, and all the beds float up into the sky.) Devimon: Because together you are strong, I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the DigiWorld! Tai: I hop this is a bad dream... Agumon: Tai, I'm too weak to walk, even after all that food I've eaten! Tai: Huh? Devimon: The food, the bath, the building - none of it was real. I created all of it in your imagination. Tai: Listen you, if you don't bring back my friends, you're going to be in really big trouble! Devimon: That's amusing. My concerns are much more important than your friends. Tai: That's my only concern. You bring them back now! Devimon: Bring them back? You impudent brat, you dare to order me? Allow me to show you who's really in control here! (He spreads his arms, and Mount Infinity cracks, and splits open to reveal hundreds of black gears.) Devimon: You see, I have discovered the secret of the black gears from below. I call them forth to do my bidding! (Because of the pressure of the computer-animated gears, the island itself cracks and splits into several different segments - each of which drift apart from Infinity Mountain.) Devimon: You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just one of the fragments of the old world, scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this, but I am aware that you are the digi-destined, who were sent to rescue this world from my domination. (Floating in the sky, the remaining six kids can see the Yokomon village ("Biyomon Gets Firepower"), the factory ("Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker") and Toy Town ("Togemon in Toy Town").) Tai: You got us all wrong! We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into your world! Devimon: Your little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the digi-destined! Leomon: I will destroy them. Tai: What? Leomon: Everyone. (Agumon tries spitting a Pepper Breath, but manages only to produce a small flame from his mouth. Leomon shoots his Fist of the Beat King attack, blasting him backwards.) Leomon: Now the boy. Devimon: Yes, and then the others, one by one. Once those irritating children are out of the way, nothing will be able to stop me! (Leomon makes to punch Tai (in a segment that has rather obviously been cut down), and Tai's digivice falls out of his pocket.) Devimon: What are you waiting for, Leomon? Do it! (The digivice gives off a massive burst of light, driving the darkness out through Leomon's back.) Agumon: The black gear! The light drove it out! Devimon no longer has control over Leomon! Tai: I think you're right. How do you feel, Leomon? Leomon: I am free of Devimon's powers! (Tai indicates his digivice.) Tai: Leomon, do you know what this thing is? Leomon: I can tell you that for me it is proof that you are one of the digi-destined! The digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else. Devimon: That's right. But you are no match for me! (He gestures, and the beds all fall sharply downwards.) Leomon: Do not harm them! (He shoots his attack and blows up Devimon's platform. Devimon has to fly upwards to escape, but loses control over the beds in the process.) Tentomon: Leomon is helping us! We're going to be fine! Devimon: This isn't over, Leomon! Or have you forgotten your old friend? Leomon: Ogremon! Ogremon: Here, Leomon! (Ogremon leaps forward, and Leomon blocks his bone club with his sword.) Ogremon: Your soft heart is your weakness, we will never join as allies, and you will never know true power. Leomon: You may defeat me, but the digi-destined will be out of your reach! Tai: No! Leomon: Yes! Go now! (Leomon drives his sword into the edge of the patch of ground where Tai and Agumon are standing. It falls into the ocean, and begins to drift away.) Tai: Why? Leomon: You're our last hope! Without you, my world doesn't stand a chance of survival! My life is insignificant! (Ogremon leaps at him again, and Leomon blasts him back.) Tai: You can escape too! Leomon: I must prevent Devimon from pursuing you! Tai: Be careful! (Devimon sneaks up behind him. Leomon whirls around with his sword, but Devimon is too fast, and lunges with his claw.) Devimon: Feel the Touch of Evil! Tai: Leomon! (Tai and Agumon drift too far away to be of any more help.) ---- (Devimon, Ogremon and a re-possessed Leomon stand atop Infinity Mountain.) Devimon: The digi-destined survived our first encounter, but it won't be the last - I can promise them that. They must not interfere with my plans. They must be destroyed! Will you do this for me, Leomon? Leomon: Your every order, I shall obey. ---To Be Continued---